Kaleidoscope World
by peacemakerwarfreak
Summary: Back by demand! SEQUEL OF LOVE LIKE SALT! Fuyuhiko insisted Misaki to break up with Akihiko and thinks he should be with Haruhiko instead just because he has Synesthesia! It's two against one on Akihiko's part. How will they get through this!
1. Threat from a Viridian

Wooh! Back by demand! Yes, this is the awaited sequel of Love like Salt. It took me long because I am thinking of another new story plot. Thanks for reading this and reviewing. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors. Before reading this, I suggest to those who haven't read the prequel to read it so you can understand this story.

I still don't own Junjo :3

* * *

_Every color and every hue_

_Is represented by me and you_

_Take a slide in the slope_

_Take a look in the kaleidoscope_

_Spin it round, make it twirl_

_In this kaleidoscope world_

"Kaleidoscope World" by Francis M. (1964-2009)

…

Misaki arrived back at the penthouse and was happy that his classmates learned to accept people like them. He went inside and saw Akihiko was being forced by Aikawa to finish his manuscript. The two heard a noise and looked at him.

"MISAKI-KUN!!!" Aikawa begged at the teen's feet.

He blinked, "What is it Aikawa-san?" "Please help sensei to finish his manuscript! He said he's running out of ideas!"

Misaki sweat dropped and went to his landlord. "Usagi-san, you should prioritize your work! What is it about anyway?" he asked. Akihiko smirked, "It's the sequel for the book where you had Synesthesia."

"WHAT?!" Misaki boomed in shock.

Aikawa went to them, "Many fans adored the new 'Misaki' in the series and wanted more. Plus they wanted to know more about Synesthesia."

"Why only me?! There's Sumi-senpai, Haruhiko-san—"

Misaki decided to stop when he felt Akihiko emitting such dangerous aura. Aikawa felt it too and decided to leave the two of them for a while. "I'll check after two days if you made progress sensei!" she left the penthouse.

Akihiko approached the teen gloomily.

'_Think Misaki, think! What would superman do? Oh wait, I'm not superman…I just realized that those who has Synesthesia were all of Usagi-san's rivals!'_ He backed away some more and soon came up with an idea.

"Um…I'll just go out and buy some groceries okay? Good luck with that story!" Misaki sweat dropped and got his coat to buy some food for dinner. He went down and arrived at the streets. Misaki walked a little bit to reach the store and not too long, he was already on his way home. He was admiring the afternoon sunset. Misaki made a turn and was surprised when he bumped to Fuyuhiko.

The old male turned and smiled when he saw Misaki, "Ah Takahashi-kun, nice to see you here."

"Ah Usami-san—" but before he could finish, Fuyuhiko interrupted him, "Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Misaki was on his highest guard as he agreed to the old male's suggestion. "As you know Haruhiko has Synesthesia…"

Misaki wanted to roll his eyes; here they go with the Synesthesia thing again. "Of course."

"I really do want my sons to be happy; both Akihiko and Haruhiko." Misaki nodded again, not knowing what this discussion would lead to. Fuyuhiko decided not to delay any further of what he things is 'the best' solution for this kind of situation. "Haruhiko was an outcast when he was a kid. A factor because he always tell people of his view of the world as a Synesthete. People would often think he's weird or insane and thought no one could understand him."

"What are you implying Fuyuhiko-san?"

"I do know that Haruhiko is also in love with you. Both of you have Synesthesia and you could understand each other. I want him to be happy…what I want you to do is to break up with Akihiko and…go to Haruhiko instead."

The teen wanted to laugh at the stupid remark. What the hell? Fuyuhiko had definitely lost it! Just because he has Synesthesia doesn't mean he could fully understand Haruhiko! The senses that were synthesized were different if compared to each other. Was he that twisted that he wanted to manipulate his sons' lives?! Probably because it really was rare to find another person who's a Synesthete. What's next; Sumi-senpai would switch to liking him instead of Akihiko just because he also had Synesthesia?

Worse; Fuyuhiko was now on Haruhiko's side that seems a bit unfair on Akihiko's part.

Misaki tried to find the kind words of rejection.

"Um Usami-san; I may be a Synesthete like Haruhiko-san but my synthesized senses is different from his. It would also be confusing."

He was about to explain more but Fuyuhiko spoke again, "I'm late for my meeting. We'll discuss this some other time. But don't think I will leave you and Akihiko just the way you are. I will make sure that Haruhiko would also find happiness. I want a partner for him who can understand him." He then left the teen alone on the street.

Misaki arrived back at the penthouse and saw Akihiko was still busy with his manuscript.

"Misaki, can you help me with this? I want to be accurate with this." The older male said. Misaki didn't want to let Akihiko know about the conversation earlier with the rich male's father. If he found out about this; Akihiko would definitely declare World War III.

* * *

So how was it? The difficult thing when making a sequel is that it gets to be compared to the prequel. I am sorry if the prequel is better than this but I really am trying my best. Thanks for reading this and giving reviews. I appreciate them like always. It took me long to think of a main plot for the sequel, thankfully it finally came!

I wonder how Akihiko would react if he finds out about this?


	2. Calming the Salt

I'm glad you guys loved the plot! I'm so happy and because of that this is the next chapter! I'm excited as well though my hands are tired because our professor made us do pointillism art and I had to draw Charlotte Church using that method so my hands are tired right now but I'll try my best! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the wrong grammar and the typo errors.

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Misaki tried to appear like he was fine and tried to forget what Fuyuhiko said. "Oh alright, what is it about this time?" he asked as he approached the author. Time flew and it was already time for them to sleep. Seriously ever since the Misaki in Junai Romantica series has Synesthesia, Akihiko suddenly was filled with inspiration. Though not meeting the deadline at the exact date, he could finish it a bit earlier than before.

Akihiko noticed that something was bothering his Misaki.

"Misaki, I know something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." The author said.

Misaki gave out a sigh, he should know by now that he can't hide his feelings from Akihiko. "Usagi-san, promise me you won't do anything irrational when I tell it to you."

This surprised Akihiko, "What is it about?"

"Promise me first; this is very shocking to hear. I was too when I heard this."

The suspense was killing the older male, what could possibly be so shocking? "Misaki the most shocking news I've ever heard was when you were hospitalized and when you had Synesthesia. What could possibly be more shocking than that?"

Misaki bit his lip, "Well those two factors…tenfold." This was something else, Akihiko thought.

"While I was on my way back here, I saw Fuyuhiko-san—"

"Is he bothering you again?" Akihiko asked in a protective brotherly manner. The teen continued, "He always says that he wants his sons to be happy. That includes Haruhiko-san. Since he found out that I have Synesthesia just like Haruhiko-san he told me what I should do that he thinks is the best."

Akihiko felt his chest tighten, he was nervous of what his twisted father wanted this time.

The teen looked at his lover in the eyes, "he wants me to break up with you and be with Haruhiko-san instead."

…

Akihiko rose to his feet and was emitting the most dangerous aura ever. He gritted his teeth in anger and got his coat. Misaki ran to him and tried to stop the author from leaving the house and do something irrational.

This was unbelievable; now his father is taking sides?!

"Usagi-san; please, don't do this!" he begged.

The older male growled, "He just crossed the line! I have had it with him! I'm going to—"

"You gave a promise to me!" Misaki exclaimed. This made Akihiko stop and somehow lessened his fury against his father and brother. Misaki tried to calm him down, "Being angry will make you do something you will regret later."

Misaki made Akihiko sit on the sofa and gave him a glass of water so he would calm down.

"I was angry at first too when I heard this," Misaki said while he sat down beside Akihiko, "Though I think the final decision will be up to me."

Akihiko had to agree, but it will also be up to him if he will never give up Misaki to his brother. But he can never imagine giving up Misaki to his brother or anyone for that matter.

Still, it made him furious, how could his father do this? He even decided to do this without his consent!

"Usagi-san…I won't leave your side so you don't have the reason to be angry." Misaki comforted him.

The older male's anger for his father was replaced by his love for the teen. This made him finally relax and smile. He then grabbed Misaki and embraced him tightly.

Misaki tried to struggle free, "Can't breathe…"

"Sorry…" Akihiko loosened his grip but that doesn't mean he would let go. He kissed his lover passionately on the lips and tried to savor their moment together. His tongue licking and tasting every part of Misaki's mouth. But Misaki's lungs were not that good at the holding breath category so he pulled away.

The teen was blushing madly and couldn't look at Akihiko straight in the eyes. "From now on I will fetch and bring you to school everyday or whenever it is necessary." He was afraid that when he turns his back; Haruhiko would steal him again.

But both Misaki and Akihiko were unaware of what Haruhiko was planning to do.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Wooh, this was a bit long. I'm sorry I'm still uncomfortable with the bed scene and all (when it comes to the public). Though I tried my best in doing this!

I hope you liked this chapter! XD I tried hard to think of what I wanted to put in here.


	3. Silver Stalker

Hello I'm back. I'm sorry for the delay because I was dumped by projects including classes on a Sunday. Yes classes on a Sunday, WTF?! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading this fic. Thanks for your support! XD. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors.

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Misaki stepped down from Akihiko's car and the author specifically instructed to call him when classes are over so he may fetch him immediately. The teen walked towards the school and soon spotted his senpai walking towards him. Misaki waved back and caught up with the older male.

"How's Usami-sensei?" Sumi asked.

The teen gave out an exasperated sigh, "We're kind of in a tight situation right now."

"Oh that's too bad." His senpai said as they both went inside the building to attend to their class.

…

Akihiko glared at the person in front of him. Fuyuhiko sat at the opposite side of the author. Silence enveloped them for a while at the same time, Akihiko tried to keep his anger in check trying not to do something bad to his father after hearing Misaki's news about him and his brother joining forces.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Fuyuhiko gave out a sigh, "Am I that of a nuisance in your life?"

"Yes; now please get out of my home. I don't want to hear anything from you. Especially about you saying that Misaki should be with Haruhiko instead." Akihiko said with anger in his eyes. The older male shook his head, "Akihiko; you know I want you and your brother to be happy."

"You want me to be happy? Then leave me and Misaki alone." He glared.

Fuyuhiko's expression suddenly changed, "Akihiko someday you have to accept that you and Misaki are really not made for each other."

…

Time flew and it was already their lunch break. The two were walking down the hallway when an open door room, about three doors away from them, Misaki saw a silver streak coming out.

He felt his blood run cold. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Misaki; Haruhiko is in your school right now. Whatever you do don't let him catch you." Akihiko said on the other line. Misaki felt his heart beating faster and faster. "How come?"

The older male gave out an exasperated sigh, "I'm going there right now. Just hide from him; if he catches you, you might have a hard time escaping him. He hired body guards to keep you from escaping once Haruhiko gets you."

Misaki didn't like the idea of that. First it was all fun and games, then it was getting kind of annoying and now it's scary beyond reason.

"What about you?" he asked his landlord. Akihiko replied quickly, "I'm on my way but my father seems to be following me. I can't bring any more bodyguards there. I'm trying to loose him."

They both hung up, Misaki looked at his senpai, "Senpai can you help me? I really need your help…seriously."

"Um sure," Sumi said confusedly. Misaki looked back at the door and saw the silver streak becoming thicker and thicker which means Haruhiko was getting nearer and nearer.

"Sumi-senpai…hide me!" Misaki squeaked.

Sumi felt sorry for the teen and agreed. He told Misaki the nearest closet as he attempted to distract or somehow annoy Haruhiko so that it would give Misaki ample time to meet with Akihiko.

A few seconds; right after Misaki disappeared from the scene, Sumi pretended to be an ordinary student as Haruhiko passed by. It seems that Haruhiko had become serious about this and was now looking for him even at school!

"You there…"

"Huh?" Sumi looked up to see Haruhiko looking at him, "I always see you with Misaki." The older Usami said calmly with a blank stare. Sumi was surprised that Haruhiko KNOWS they're always together at school. This was bad…

Haruhiko broke the silence, "Where's Misaki?"

"He called in sick today I'm sorry." Sumi lied and prayed that Misaki was faraway. "You're lying…" Haruhiko said as he went nearer, "I saw him coming to school this morning. I asked his morning class professors."

This surprised him to no end; Haruhiko definitely falls under the stalker category. That was scary.

"Well he wasn't feeling well and went home this lunch." "I saw you taking lunch with him." The older male said again in a monotone. '_If I were to rate from one to ten how scary he is; I'd still run away from him.'_ Sumi thought.

Does that mean Haruhiko the WHOLE freaking time was watching and looking at them?!

Meanwhile Misaki hid behind the lockers and gave out a sigh of relief. He was about to run away again when someone grabbed his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

* * *

I know it's a cliffhanger, sorry for the delay because I was really busy. I was even thinking I am going to be sick because of fatigue. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you love this chapter!

I wonder who covered Misaki's mouth? Oh yeah and imagine Haruhiko watching from afar as Misaki and Sumi eat. O_O


	4. Taken by the two

Thanks for your support when it comes to encouraging me and some even gave me advice to rest! Thanks! I would also like to thank for all the reviews and for reading this fic. Many reacted of Haruhiko being a stalker…well wouldn't that be interesting? Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors.

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Hiroki was in the library arranging some of the books back that he had borrowed the other day before. Now since the beginning of the story we focused on Misaki's Synesthesia. Sumi, Misaki and Haruhiko had Synesthesia where their senses were cross-wired.

"Damn Miyagi-sensei…" he cursed under his breath. Suddenly he heard someone enter the library.

He was about to gave a protest when he heard who were talking. "I can't find Misaki…" That voice sounded like Haruhiko. They were whispering since it was a library and maybe fear of being heard. Another voice replied, "Have you checked everywhere? I lost Akihiko on the way here. We can't let them find each other. They might run away again." The voice sounded like Fuyuhiko.

Hiroki was frozen on the spot and silently as possible (for him) he crouched down and hid behind the book shelves.

He was about 10 bookshelves away from them but he could hear them clearly. Neither Nowaki knows about Hiroki's condition. Hiroki was a supersenser (1); it only happens to few people. His sense of hearing is the only sense that was heightened maybe because he was a professor after all and he somehow got used to sounds. He can hear 18 decibels, two decibels lower on normal conversation. Because of this their whisper sounds like a normal conversation for Hiroki.

Maybe that's the reason why he can keep up with Nowaki's gentle soft spoken voice and why he could hear his students whispering while he's giving a lecture.

"If you capture Misaki, leave immediately." Fuyuhiko said.

'_I have to tell this to Akihiko!_'' Hiroki thought to himself and waited for the two to leave. Hiroki went the other and hoped he could find them before Haruhiko.

…

Misaki's eyes widened with surprised and soon the hand released him. "Usagi-san, I'm glad you're here." Misaki whispered.

"I'm glad he hasn't found you yet." Akihiko said with a relieved tone and gave a tight embrace to his lover. Sumi found them as well and tried to catch his breath.

Akihiko's expression changed, "What are you doing here?"

"I saved your boyfriend's ass from that creepy stalker of his." Sumi said, "Usami-sensei your brother has serious issues. He's been stalking us and knows what we do everyday." Upon hearing this, Misaki's eyes widened with horror, Haruhiko was stalking them and knows about their daily activities?!

"He's a lunatic." Akihiko commented.

Hiroki found them luckily and quickly ran to them, "Bakahiko! What the hell are you still doing here? Get out of this school! If Haruhiko and your father catches you two; you are done for!"

Misaki was scared right now; he didn't even know it would result to this.

"But Kamijou-sensei what about your class—" "—forget about that; your safety is in danger here. You're excused." Hiroki said.

The author smiled and thanked his friend. He grabbed Misaki's hand and tried to escape one of the back gates. Akihiko and Misaki were near the older male's car when something stopped them. Something grabbed Misaki and lifted him up. He saw Akihiko was being held; this was not good.

Misaki was thrown into the car followed by Haruhiko inside and closed the car door.

"Let's go…" he ordered the driver. The driver left the university, Misaki tried to get out but the safety lock was on. Meanwhile Akihiko clenched his teeth in anger as his father approached him, "You need to go back to your penthouse Akihiko; you have nothing to worry about them. This is for your own good."

"For my own good, or for Haruhiko's own good?!"

Back to Misaki, the poor teen backed away as Haruhiko went nearer to him. "Haruhiko-san let's just think about our actions." Misaki said nervously. Haruhiko suddenly kissed Misaki which made the younger male's eyes widened with shock. Haruhiko whispered to him which made Misaki's hair stand.

"You're finally mine…all mine…"

* * *

I had goose bumps as I typed the last line of Haruhiko. I crept myself out. I hope you loved this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing this fic! I hope Akihiko rescues him! Oh yeah the reason why I gave Hiroki that condition because he's going to be a big help for Akihiko.

(1) Hiroki's condition is NOT fictional. Of course Hiroki having that condition is fictional but the condition itself is TRUE. There are really people who have heightened senses. Some have sight; some have smell, taste, touch and of course hearing. I read this from a Discovery Channel Magazine (I'm a fan of Discovery Channel, sorry! T_T) it's a true story. I even read a person whose hearing range reached -2 decibels. O_O


	5. Negative Two is a Positive Stalker

I know the last chapter seems a bit short so I will try to make this longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing this fanfic. I read some of them and I will take those as a compliment. They said that I really portrayed Haruhiko well and that I really got into his mind. At the end of the story I'll tell you guys how I managed to do that. (Did I just say that?) Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors.

Warning: Oh yeah if you think what Haruhiko did for the past two chapters were creepy, wait till you read this chapter… O_O

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

They arrived at the Usami mansion in no time. Misaki was protesting as he was taken out from the car by Haruhiko. Honestly, there was no time he went to the Usami mansion out of his OWN…FREE…WILL…

Never in his mind had he thought, 'It's been a while, I should visit the Usami mansion!' Nope not in his lifetime did that thought occur to him.

"Haruhiko-san let me go please!" he exclaimed.

Haruhiko tightened his grip on him, "I finally have you in my grasp, there's no way I'm letting you go." He said.

They went inside and was greeted by Tanaka. Seriously, was the butler that clueless and selfish that he would not help him get out? He was never a guest in the mansion, he was always a hostage.

Haruhiko continued to take Misaki up the stairs and they stopped in front of a room. Haruhiko opened the door and they went inside.

He threw the teen on the bed and closed the door behind him. He then got on top of Misaki which made Misaki desire even more to faint than to witness what would happen.

"I love you…" he whispered at Misaki's ear. The teen shuddered with fear as he heard it unlike when Akihiko whispers those phrases on his ear, he would shudder with delight.

The older male started to undress him which definitely freaked Misaki out.

'_Please someone…anyone…interrupt this moment! Earthquake, volcano eruption, fire, tsunami! ANYTHING!'_ he prayed to his dead parents above that they would help him.

Luckily they decided to help him. They heard a knock on the door and revealed Tanaka.

"Haruhiko-sama someone wants to talk to you." he said nervously with a blush on his face, trying to cancel out the image he's seeing now. Haruhiko glared intensely at Tanaka who was emitting a dangerous aura.

Tanaka backed away as Haruhiko gave his answer, "Tell him or her I'm busy…don't ever call again."

Misaki took this opportunity, "Haruhiko-san you should answer the call. Maybe it won't take a while." He prayed that Haruhiko would listen to him. The older male looked at him, "No I can't let this opportunity pass."

"But…" Misaki was about to protest when he even had a better idea, "Please, listen to me."

This took Haruhiko by surprise, maybe Misaki already have a change of heart. "Alright, it won't take long." Before he left he kissed Misaki again.

Haruhiko left the hallway; Misaki sat up and fixed himself. Tanaka went to him nervously, "Here's a spare key to the back door. You can probably escape there. Don't let them see that key." He said and bowed before he left Misaki alone.

Misaki smiled slightly, glad that someone is on their side.

"I have to get out of here." He convinced himself and decided to do it now before Haruhiko comes back to do even more damage. (1) He left the room and tried to find an exit downstairs when something caught his attention.

It was room and the door was opened slightly. Curiosity got the better of him and took a peek inside. He opened it some more to let the light from the hallway in and what he saw nearly made him faint.

"Oh…my…god…" he mouthed with pure shock on his face.

…

It was a room full of his pictures and items that belonged to him.

…

Everything that he did was taken picture of and was on the walls even ceilings of the room and the room was huge. There were also some of the things stolen from his locker, he discarded on the trash can and some of the things that he even used whether it's only temporary.

Misaki thought that Akihiko was the crazy one for collecting kid's stuff even if he's not a kid or writing his perverted fantasies.

But now he was dead wrong…Haruhiko had definitely lost it.

* * *

I know it's another cliffhanger. It's kind of creepy when you're in the house of your stalker and you find what Misaki found. That gives me the creeps. Anyways I am NOT like that and that's not the reason why I can portray Haruhiko's insanity. I just think that he's really obsessed and a stalker when it comes to Misaki even on the anime or manga. Some clues that his actions gave me were his constant 'presents' to Misaki like flowers, strawberries and cherries. I mean sending strawberries is one thing but everyday?! Being rich doesn't cover that…What about him knowing Misaki's mobile number? That was scary.

Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you love this chapter as much as you find Haruhiko creepy…I hope Misaki makes it and be back to Akihiko's arms once again.

(1) Those kinds of objective remind me of escape games on flash. Maybe in the future I would make something similar. XD


	6. Saved by the Salt

Wow thanks for so many reviews! I loved reading them and yes Haruhiko has definitely won 'Stalker of the Century' award. So don't mess with Haruhiko and his Misaki collection! XD Sorry for the delay because I have to think extra hard for the next chapter every time to produce an excellent chapter for you loyal readers! Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors.

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Misaki was still too shock to move or even budge from his position when his inner conscious or mind snapped out. '_What the hell are you standing there for Misaki?! Are you waiting to be Haruhiko's permanent companion! MOVE!'_

"I have to get out of here!" he whispered to himself. But before he left he got his mobile phone and snapped some pictures of the room. Maybe it could be evidence later. He didn't want to use his phone or he'll be heard by Haruhiko. He had watched too many escape and hostage videos and no. 6 rule on the handbook was 'Never use your mobile phone if you're a hostage. Mobile phone use=more binding and tying'.

He left and ran through the hallway and tried to move as quietly as possible. Misaki hoped that he could get out safely and prayed to his dead parents for guidance.

Misaki used every resource he had including his Synesthesia. He almost crossed the room where Haruhiko was; luckily he saw a silver streak coming out and used the other route. Avoiding the body guards and Haruhiko; who by now, must've found out that he was long gone. Misaki ran and crept, soon he came to the kitchen which leads to the back door. He got the key Tanaka gave him and got out.

He's not safe yet; he ran and never did he stop until he arrived in front of Akihiko's penthouse.

…

"He got them?!" Hiroki exclaimed.

Akihiko glared at him, "There were bodyguards everywhere and they got me too. Haruhiko took Misaki and they drove off only then the bodyguards let me go. My father said if I try to follow them; he would place Haruhiko and Misaki someplace I don't know where and far from here."

Nowaki who heard of the ordeal from Hiroki was worried too of his former patient. Miyagi was also there since he heard it from his assistant professor about the event. He didn't actually remembered Misaki until Hiroki reminded Miyagi that he was the kid who said he tasted like asparagus. The last of course would be Shinobu…

"That would be so unfair for the both of you." Nowaki said.

Shinobu remained silent. He somehow felt what Akihiko felt right now. It also happened to him when Risako married Miyagi and his father wanted that. It was almost two against one. Though Akihiko's circumstances is different from his.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a tired Misaki.

"Misaki!" Akihiko was the first one to react and went to his lover. "How did you managed to escape?!" he asked and checked if Misaki was injured or wounded.

Misaki held up his hand to catch his breath. He then went to the sofa to sit and rest first. Everyone waited for his explanation.

"Usagi-san…do you know what's a good place to keep your brother?" he asked the author. Akihiko spoke, "In prison?" "No…" Misaki gasped, "A FREAKIN' MENTAL INSTITUTION!"

Hiroki couldn't believe it, "How come?" "He's completely insane! He definitely lost it big time! It was like some 'Enduring-Love-slash-Fatal-Attraction shit! (1) On the scale of 1 to 10 when it comes to being a stalker; I'll give him a 136!"

Miyagi spoke this time, "Creepier than Shinobu—ouch!" Shinobu shot a glare after he slapped Miyagi's shoulder.

"Wait," Akihiko interrupted, "What do you mean by that?"

Misaki got his phone and showed them the picture of the room where Haruhiko kept his…Misaki collection.

"In that huge room he kept every picture of me doing practically everything you can think of! Probably the only thing he doesn't have was footage of me being born. Anyways he also have every thing I ever used whether I used it always or just for the mean time. It was practically scary." Misaki sobbed. "It made my hair stand and gave me chills up my spine."

Hiroki shivered when he saw how many Misaki were in the room. Nowaki felt sorry for the teen and hoped they got out of this ordeal alright.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Akihiko said.

"What?" Miyagi asked.

"A Misaki collection—" "Don't even go there you perverted author!" Misaki exclaimed.

Soon the other four decided to call it a day and hoped that Akihiko and Misaki would be able to sleep peacefully without those two creepy Usami bothering them again. It was late night, they've finished supper and Akihiko locked the doors and the windows hoping no one would come in. He didn't think Haruhiko or Fuyuhiko would disturb them.

Misaki looked worried, "Are you sure they wouldn't come here again?"

"I'm sure." Akihiko smiled and kissed Misaki's forehead. Misaki blushed and tried to comfort his landlord/lover. "Besides you don't have to start a collection. You only do that when you can't reach your object of affection." (2)

This made Akihiko happier, "You're right…because I have the real thing with me."

* * *

Aww…so sweet! Though I feel kind of bad for Haruhiko really even if I made him into a freaking' creepy and scary stalker. Thanks for reading and reviewing this chapter. I really love reading your reviews! I hope you love this chapter and there's more chapter to come! And for the delay…I made this chapter longer!

(1) Enduring Love is a homosexual suspense novel by Ian McEwan. It's an obsessive-like story that turned into stalking and murder. Same for the infamous movie of Fatal Attraction though it's not homosexual.

(2) Sorry if anyone was insulted by that line. I didn't mean that…I ran out of lines XD.


	7. Author's Note

I am sorry if I didn't manage to track and updated this as promised! I was so busy since I am now in my third year in college which means more major subjects D: As much as I can I will still try to continue this story with everything I can so to all my loyal readers and recent readers who reads this I will now continue this story after one year of postponement :D

Sorry as well I wasn't able to update this wonderful story since I lost inspiration about Junjo but now I'm back and updated as well with the manga (after allotting time to update myself) and luckily I am once again inspired to continue this! I'll see you in the next chapter then! :D


End file.
